


Favor of a New Loa

by pyromania2667



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, Muscles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: A gift for a friend... It did not go well, I also ended the fic short because of that reason... I don't want to go into it, but I hope people will still enjoy this.It's been quite a while since I've written anything not related to the games I've been working on.
Relationships: original male character(s) / Zul'jin (Warcraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Favor of a New Loa

Daylight shines upon the forests of Eastern Lordaeron where the forest trolls reside.

It has become a habit of Radiance to return every once in a while to this strange world. After leaving Paradiso from the unfortunate events that followed his past, the angel has grown increasingly fond of spending his free time observing these strange creatures. There’s a semblance of empathy he has for their kind of dealing with the loss of greatness they once held as such a vast empire.

He hovers above their village with the gentle flapping of his wings, keeping himself hidden within the brilliant rays of sunlight shining down upon the world.

His eyes are drawn to one of the largest trolls of the tribe, Zul’jin. He has quickly grown to be a respected chieftain. It’s amazing how quickly the trolls can coordinate, at least to some degree. Perhaps in the future, they’ll use the coordination to amass the other tribes and reclaim everything they have lost.

Regardless, Radiance has chosen not to intervene, for it is not his place to do so. That won’t stop him from getting in close, after all, he’s mostly invisible to the normal eye, so there’s no harm in it.

This Zul’jin, as he’s named, is a rather interesting troll. Such a vindictive leader, hellbent of reclaiming their rightful glory. Radiance can’t help but cheer him on from afar, it’s almost endearing to see someone so determined.

Cascading down with the gentle flutter of his wings, the affinity steps foot onto the earth. It’s been so long since he’s graced the gentle touch of grass, but he can’t revel in this feeling too long, for Zul’jin is slowly approaching him.

Radiance lifts into the air, matching the beating of his wings to the gentle sway of the breeze. He would stay on the ground for longer, but with how attentive Zul’jin is, he knows that he could sense the presence of another being.

He knows not what Zul’jin is searching for, perhaps securing the perimeter? If only he could talk to them, perhaps he could get to know them even more.

He slowly drifts higher into the air as Zul’jin passes by the disturbed grass where Radiance set foot.

A mistake. Radiance knew the moment he let his talons touch the ground that it was a bad idea, perhaps his eagerness and empathy for their plight clouded his mind, it was a foolish idea to come this close anyhow.

Radiance slows the beating of his wings to relax, he just needs to stay in control of himself. After all, if he’s so focused on himself, then he’ll miss whatever this troll is planning on doing this day.

Zul’jin suddenly stops in his tracks, searching around in every direction, as if he were looking for something.

Radiance attunes himself to his surroundings, allowing himself to hear Zul’jin speak.

 _“Who is out dere?”_ the troll asks. _“I know someting is tryin’ ta hide from me. Come out, come out…”_

No, it’s not probable, it’s unlikely Zul’jin is looking for him.

Zul’jin lowers himself to the ground, taking a deep sniff along the grass, _“What a strange smell, someone new has been spyin’ on me… What magics be ya usin’ ta hide from me? Dis is troll land! Ya cannot hide from de eye of Zul’jin!”_

Radiance keeps the gentle pace of his wings intact, unsheathing his staff as it manifests within his grasp. No, it’s not possible, no troll can be this strong or this attentive to recognize his presence.

A strange purplish magic forms within the troll’s palms. Voodoo? Radiance knows that the trolls can draw magic from the deities they worship, but he has never seen Zul’jin attempt this.

Zul’jin’s eyes begin to glow as he surveys his surroundings. He pulls out a snare that has been wrapped around his belt, ready to capture the intruder.

Radiance hovers higher, wrapping himself in the rays of the radiant sun. Zul’jin looks up, staring right at him, it’s as if the harsh sunlight doesn’t phase him.

To Radiance’s surprise, Zul’jin sheaths the snare as the troll stands tall, staring directly at him.

A moment of stillness passes, Radiance sees no reason to remain out of reach as he shifts the beating of his wings to gently lower himself down to the earth.

Radiance remains wary, what could the troll be planning? He doesn’t sense any hostility anymore, but this trespass among this is uncalled for.

Radiance lands, letting his wings fold behind himself as he sheathes his staff. Now face to face with the troll, he notices that despite his svelte angelic perfection, Zul’jin is easily over an entire foot taller than he is.

Radiance remains wary as Zul’jin stares into him. The fiery glow of his eyes begins to fade as Radiance stares back into the red eyes of the troll chieftain.

Zul’jin speaks up, his low voice nearly causing the trees themself to shake in fear, _“Who are you… I haven’ seen any Loa quite like ya.”_

A Loa? Radiance knows only small pieces about the Loa. They are the beings that trolls worship, they tend to hold great power within themself. Does Zul’jin legitimately think he’s a Loa?

Radiance takes a deep breath in an attempt to recollect himself. His voice, despite its angelic regality, is growing increasingly flustered, _“You call me a Loa, Zul’jin… Is that how you see me?”_ Radiance does his best to refrain from blushing, but he can already feel his cheeks burning.

Zul’jin seems shocked for a moment that the angel knows his name, but his shock quickly fades, perhaps it’s because he knows that a Loa should know these things, _“Ya have a certain mojo around ya. Only de Loa shine as you do. I know ya not be out ta get us, no demon, elf, or otha would have dis kind of voodoo around ‘em.”_

Radiance is unsure if he should feel honored by the hospitality or ashamed at the fact that he’s enjoying this, despite everything in his mind telling him to leave immediately.

His beak curls into a slight grin, _“No, I’m not a Loa, just an observer…”_

To his horror, Zul’jin kneels before him, crossing an arm over his chest as a sign of respect, _“A humble Loa too, it is an honor to have ya here.”_

Even on his knees, Zul’jin is still massive, nearly ⅔ of his height.

This is not good, he’s trespassed too far in this world.

Zul’jin looks up to meet the affinity’s gaze, _“Tell me, Loa, what brings ya here? Who are ya? Are ya here ta help de trolls?”_ Zuljin takes a deep breath, _“My people... dey are losing hope against dis plight against de elves, I need some guidance, I need ya to lend me your aid.”_

Radiance’s embarrassed grin shifts to a solemn frown, _“Apologies, I’ve done too much already… I cannot help you.”_

Zul’jin stares at him mournfully, _“Please… help us, Loa.”_

Radiance looks down at his talons, gently scuffing up the ground before shifting his gaze back to Zul’jin, _“It’s Radiance, please don’t call me a Loa...”_

 _“Radiance…”_ Zul’jin states as he stands up, once again towering over the affinity. His red eyes peer into his very soul, his angelic mask unable to grant him any cover, _“Will you help us, or be an enemy of de Amani?”_

Radiance is taken aback by his shift in tone, he doesn’t want to be an enemy or ally, but he doesn’t want to lose the trust of Zul’jin now. He feels guilty for intruding, but with all the sorrow he’s been through, he knows the struggle the trolls are facing.

With a regretful sigh, Radiance finally speaks up, _“I will do what I can for you, Zul’jin.”_

Zul’jin gives him an almost teasing grin, satisfied with the response he’s been given.

_“The other trolls must not know about me, otherwise it could spell doom for your kind.”_

Zul’jin gives him a suspicious glower, _“Is someting’ wrong?”_

Radiance shakes his head softly, _“No, I have said too much already, but you can’t let my presence be known by anyone.”_ The guilt his voice carries is palpable.

With a sudden display of sympathy Radiance would never expect from the chieftain, Zul’jin places a hand on his shoulder. _“I understand, you don’ want ta talk. Sometimes you feel guilty for doing someting dat othas would just ya for. I often feel dat as a chieftain, I should always know what to do. De Amani look up to me fa guidance, but wit de damned magic de elves have, sometimes I worry dat I will disappoint my brothas and sistas because we just can’t fight it.”_

Zul’jin pulls Radiance closer, _“Dat’s why ya neva give up, neva surrender! Fight, keep at it, prove ya worth. Maybe I will fall, but our strength lives on!”_

Radiance gives Zul’jin a questioning glance, _“You’re very determined, that’s for sure.”_

Zul’jin smirks softly as he loosens his grip on the angel, _“Perhaps a Loa like ya would want proper tribute?”_

Radiance shakes his head softly, _“I am not a Loa…”_

Zul’jin gives him a coy grin, _“Maybe ya don’ tink so yet, but ya can become one. Become our Loa, ya have tremendous mojo of which I’ve neva seen! Ya can help turn de tides against dose elves!”_

Become a Loa? Radiance is unsure of how exactly that works. The entire process seems… absurd. Regardless, Radiance couldn’t possibly take the honor.

Radiance takes a step back, _“Zul’jin… I couldn’t… I can’t…”_

Zul’jin takes a step forward, closing the distance he made, _“Radiance, I insist. De loa tell me dat dere will be a time ta take de advantage, and you will be de advantage by our side. You will help me lead de Amani to its rightful glory!”_

This will all go to his head if he’s not careful, perhaps the best thing he can do is leave, _“I’m sorry Zul’jin, I can only do so much. I’m no Loa, nor will I become one.”_

With an unexpected burst of emotion, Zul’jin wraps Radiance in a tight hug. Radiance squirms within the bulky arms of the forest troll as his talons escape from the ground. He squirms softly before succumbing to the embrace, allowing himself to adjust to the fuzzy feeling of his fur in tandem with his vascular arms and rigid abs lining the troll’s torso.

 _“I believe in you Radiance,”_ Zul’jin whispers, _“Ya mojo is strong, do not let it go to waste.”_

Radiance can feel himself blushing even harder as Zul’jin relaxes the embrace, setting the angel back onto the ground.

Radiance is speechless, there was something indescribable about the feeling of being held in Zul’jin’s warm presence, but he can’t let himself get carried away despite his latent curiosity.

Zul’jin gives Radiance a disarming smirk, something about his tone almost makes Radiance want to melt from humiliation. _“Perhaps ya want some proper worship ta become a proper Loa?”_

Radiance is taken aback, _“Proper worship? What do you mean by that?”_

Zul’jin folds his arms, _“Radiance, I will give ya anyting you ask for, give ya anyting ya want.”_

This is terrible, his interference only makes him want to curl up into a ball… or just fly away and never return.

Zul’jin can sense Radiance’s discomfort, to which he responds by inching closer with a gentler approach.

Radiance never expected the troll chieftain to be so gentle with him, and yet, here he is, trying to console him.

Reflexively, Radiance brushes closer to Zul’jin, his warm presence reminding him of an old friend before he left Paradiso. The warmth almost mirrors the heat of his old friend.

Zul’jin gently rubs his back with paternal gentleness.

He rests his chin on top of Radiance’s head, brushing the halo aside with his massive mane. _“Perhaps dere’s a different kind of worship ya seek?”_

Radiance looks up at the large troll, _“A… different kind of worship?”_

Zul’jin smirks with an almost teasing grin, _“Not many people brush up dis close to de chieftain, but I’ll let ya touch de hair if ya just ask…”_

He isn’t really offering what he thinks he is, right? To sin with a creature of another world, it’s… wrong…

Radiance notices Zul’jin has already begun to pitch a tent within his loincloth. He’s definitely offering exactly what he feared…

Radiance takes a deep breath, blushing even harder, _“Zul’jin…”_

 _“Dis is de treatment ya deserve, Radiance. Do you like it..? Of course, dere is otha tings I can do fa ya,”_ He states, never letting his smile fade.

Radiance is unsure of what to say, should he give in, or resist? It’s so tempting, but it’s also not what he wanted…

Radiance brings up a claw, allowing his fingers to gently stroke at the tassels of Zul’jin’s magnificent white mane. His hair is soft and silky, no wonder he seems to value it so highly.

Radiance can’t stop his blushing, he doesn’t even deserve this kind of treatment, especially not from someone like Zul’jin.

 _“I shouldn’t…”_ he responds, _“It’s not right, it’s not my place…”_

“Relax Radiance, if you don’t want dis, we can tink of otha ways t’ give ya de proper treatment of a Loa.” __

_That word again, that accursed word. It makes him feel so guilty, why does he keep insisting that he is a Loa?_

_Zul’jin brushes his face against Radiance’s mask, _“I don’ normally do dis kind of stuff, but I’ll let ya be on top fa a bit… It’s de right ting to do, no?”__

_Radiance continues nervously digging up the dirt beneath him with his talons. Everything about his body screams for escape, the lechery is unjust, wrong, profane. Yet… the warmth Zul’jin is exuding, the overwhelming presence he has over him is a calling that he cannot escape from._

__“Yes… It… it would be nice,”_ Radiance responds softly._

_Zul’jin brings a hand down to his loincloth, slowly tugging on it to further entice Radiance._

_Radiance stirs in place softly, unsure of himself, this is actually going to happen, isn’t it?_

_Zul’jin’s grin never ceases to fade. There’s an air of confidence around him, or perhaps arrogance, but either way, Zul’jin seems to know the effect he’s having on the angel._

__“Ya like whatcha see?”_ he asks with a coy wink._

_Radiance looks down at his feet, continuing to scratch at the grass beneath his talons._

_Zul’jin takes a step forward, tilting Radiance’s face up to meet his, _“No reason to be shy. We are alone out here, no troll will invade our privacy.”__

_His presence is reassuring, but deep down Radiance knows this isn’t right. His thoughts escape his mind as his attention is drawn down to Zul’jin’s crotch. He’s delightfully hairy, the trail of hair travels down to his loins is enthralling to gaze upon. This is only emphasized when Zul’jin finally pries his clothing below his girth, causing his erection to spring up and slap against his rigid abs._

_It throbs with gentle eagerness, beckoning Radiance to embrace it._

_Zul’jin gazes through his mask once more, his piercing eyes making him want to curl up and submit completely to the troll, _“Now, d’ya want me ta help ya out of ya own clothing, or d’ya think ya can manage yaself?”__

__“Yes… I can handle myself,”_ he replies, taking a step back. Overeagerness overrides the angel’s senses as he can feel his loins stirring. It has been so long since he’s ever given into the thought, it’s not worth the risk, but he needs to do this for himself._

_With a bright spark, Radiance manifests an erection at the junction of his hips._

_Zul’jin responds to his efforts with a satisfied grin, clearly enjoying the view of his “Loa”._

_Radiance can’t pry his eyes off of the glorious view of Zul’jin’s erection. It’s far thicker than his own, and nearly twice as long._

_With a deep breath, Radiance brings his claws up to admire the shape of his girth. Radiance has never seen a naked troll before, nor been this close to a troll before. The faint lining of veins crawls along the length as it pulsates gently beneath his touch._

_Unable to hide his feelings anymore, Radiance finally speaks up, _“You’re saying I can use this..?”__

_Zul’jin nods, _“Anyting for my Loa.”__

_Again with that word, but perhaps he’s finally getting used to it. Maybe, just maybe if this is the treatment the troll wants to give, why should he resist it any longer?_

_Radiance closes the distance between the two, brushing his own hairy body against Zul’jin’s thin fur. He can feel his voice shaking with each word, _“Please Zul’jin… I don’t want to wait any longer, I want to share this moment with you.”__

_Zul’jin brings his strong arms down, lifting Radiance by his firm behind. Radiance reflexively wraps his legs around Zul’jin’s thick waist, admiring the sensation of his toned back and sturdy abs against his marble-like skin. Even in Paradiso, Radiance has only been this close to another angel once, the time with his old friend was fleeting, but this is a worthy compensation._

_Radiance can feel Zul’jin’s manhood prod at his backdoor as he slowly brings himself closer to the Chieftain, running his fingers along the tassels of hair Zul’jin has draped over his burly chest._

_He can feel his breathing stagger as Zul’jin slowly hotdogs him, rubbing his thick erection between the soft cheeks of his ass. Reflexively, Radiance thrusts against Zul’jin, wanting to get more out of the situation, reveling in the feeling of his girth running along the crevices of Zul’jin’s abs._

_To his surprise, Zul’jin leans back until he’s brought the two of them onto the ground, allowing Radiance to ride him properly._

_With short breaths, Radiance gently rubs at the thick, muscular pectorals of the troll before him as he can feel a slick stream of pre rub along his rear. Zul’jin is getting hotter, ready to finally penetrate him._

_Radiance takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of being gently lifted by the slow breathing of the massive troll underneath him. With his mind set, he finally speaks up, _“I’m ready… I need you inside me, Zul’jin… I know I want this now.”__

__“Anyting for you, Radiance…”_ Zul’jin replies._

_Radiance presses himself against Zul’jin’s bulky frame, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of his warm, muscular body._

__“Take me, Zul’jin,”_ he begs._

_With a disarming smile, Zul’jin brings his massive hand down to his loins, lathering his pre all over his girth until it’s sufficiently lubricated. Once satisfied with slicking up his manhood, he guides it to Radiance’s backdoor, gently prodding at his underside._

_Radiance clutches onto Zul’jin tighter as he feels him slowly drive his length up past his sphincter, reflexively causing him to clench down on his girth as Zul’jin guides his hands to his hips._

_Zul’jin slowly brings himself to pump into Radiance, each thrust causing the affinity to moan softly in pleasure as he hilts more and more of his erection deeper into his hole._

_Without any warning, Zul’jin brings up a strong hand to the back of the angel’s head, bringing his beak to his face in a clumsy attempt to kiss him._

_Radiance lowers himself into his strong embrace, reveling the warmth of his breath along his beak as he slowly attempts to buck back into him, eager to drive more of his girth deeper into his ass._

_Grabbing the stray tassels of Zul’jin’s hair, Radiance pulls the chieftain deeper into his kiss. Zul’jin responds by wrapping his strong arms around his back, clutching onto him tightly, as if at any moment his wings would carry him away from this moment._

_Radiance pulls back from the kiss, the troll’s saliva trailing between their faces as he takes a moment to catch his breath._

_Zul’jin hardly gives him any time to recover as he quickly pulls him back in, keeping him tightly locked within his firm grasp._

_Radiance lets himself be completely consumed by Zul’jin, submitting entirely to his strong, overwhelming presence._

_Zul’jin doesn’t stop, bucking into him for what feels like an eternity. It doesn’t take long before Radiance can feel his own length begin throbbing, eager to catch release._

_With desperate thrusts, Radiance bucks into the creases of Zul’jin’s chiseled abs before he finally reaches orgasm. Crying in pleasure, he shoots several ropes of pearly, divine seed over Zul’jin’s thick pectorals._

_Zul’jin grins in satisfaction, but he doesn’t seem anywhere near ready to finish. He responds with giving Radiance a brutal thrust, hilting as much of himself as he can into his hole._

_Radiance yelps in a mix of slight pain and exhausted pleasure. He quickly dissolves onto Zul’jin, completely spent as Zul’jin spends more time eagerly thrusting into him._

_After another mindless eternity of pleasure being bred by the hunky chieftain, Radiance can feel his erection begin to throb gently within him, Zul’jin is finally getting close to his own orgasm._

_Zul’jin gives a low, assertive growl as his pacing becomes desperate, eager to finally achieve his own climax._

_With a low howl of pleasure, Zul’jin hilts his pulsating erection as deep as it can go into the angel’s hole, making sure that he’s forced to take every last drop._

_Radiance moans softly, clutching onto him tighter as he can feel waves upon waves of seed deposit straight into his ass._

_The two spend a moment reveling in the afterglow as Zul’jin’s manhood slowly begins to delate, trailing copious amounts of cum as he slips out of Radiance’s abused backdoor._

_Zul’jin finally speaks up with a satisfied smile plastered across his face, _“Didja like dat, Radiance? D’ya tink ya can get used to being a Loa if it meant we can do dis again?”__

_Radiance nods, in hopes that he’ll always be able to get this kind of treatment from the trolls._

__“Good, perhaps we should go for another round den...”_ _

_Radiance gulps softly, unsure if he can take anymore._

_Zul’jin shakes his head as he notices his hesitation, _“Oh, I wasn’ askin’...”__


End file.
